Użytkownik:Sarnna/brudniejszypis
I wtedy było ich mniej Tajemnicze zaproszenie na bal do starego pięknego pałacuthumb|kto z kim. Skreśleni umarli Zaprasza anonimUlq bo się koffa w Sutofiii, a zaprasza wszystkich dla niepoznaki bo chce ich przeprosic, bo każdemu zawinił Jest także rari jack, która chce śmierci anonimaUlqa, zabija innych chcąc zabic go ;-; Idziemy do jadalni, anonim Ulq chce obczaic roladę, gaśnie światło – martwy stasiob Reklamy Wszycy się rozwodzą kto mógł zabic. I wszyscy mogli bo nikt go nje lubi xd Dominika M. i każdy mówi swoje podejrzenia ;-; 12:06ja: bo tak xd Sara Xd 12:06 nje nje każdemu stasiob coś zrobił na zasadzie: A: Tak, może i mnie molestował jak byłąm sama o północy. Ale osoba B też ma coś do niego! B:Chodził za mną po nocy. Dręczył mnie.... Wydzwaniał. Ale myślę, że to nic. Co C powie? 12:07 C:No zabił mi rodzinę ale e tam, D ciągle na niego narzeka D:Zabrał mi lizaka ;-; Dominika M. ja bd D 12:07;-; Sara xd 12:07 i wszyscy gonimy D Dominika M. a ja spierdalam i do piwnycy 12:08 Sara D ucieka do jakiegoś lochu i się chowa za magicznaszafą 12:08 Dominika M. i tam słsze RJ 12:08 :o Sara czekaj 12:08 albo nie, nie czekaj xd a więc D zginęło ;-; Dominika M. ok ;-; 12:08 Sara ''' rozdzielamy się i szukamy 12:08 ja muszę szukac z Barymem ;-; Sutofia szuka z jej lovelasem '''Dominika M. i ci dupe oc zawraca 12:08 x'dd' Sara Rari jest niezadowolona xd 12:09 i zabija swojego partnera Dominika M. którym jest.... 12:09 Sara żeby szpiegowac suofię 12:09 hhmm ;-; Dominika M. Tiger? ;-; 12:09 Sara Bejusek? 12:09 oh xd Dominika M. xd 12:09 Sara ''' to kto ;-; 12:09 '''Dominika M. Jagodzianka? ;-;l 12:09 Sara bejusek i jagodzianka będą razem 12:09 hmmm, zobaczę kto żegnał RJ na jej blogu xd Dominika M. XD No tak ;-; To ta... noo. Piechkinia?xd 12:10 oh Sara ;-;12:10 niech bot z nia będzie Dominika M. ZecoraBot! 12:11 xd Sara XD 12:11 Aleksander ;-; Dominika M. o ;-; (chyba ustalamy kto z kim) Dominika M. bd trupem! yay 12:34 jak ja sie ciesze ; o ok,.. więc co dalej Sara XD 12:34 fuk, Rar zabiła bota zaznaczę ;-; a więc znajdujemy martwą Rani 12:35 xd Dominika M. hh...ok i co dalej 12:35 xd z wazonem Sara ;-; '''12:36 xD hhh decydujemy się, że zabójca jest wśród nad nas i się nie rozdzielamy właśnie, czemu nie uciekniemy xd? '''Dominika M. XD bo stoicie jak słup soli / 12:37 Sara ;-;12:37 most się zawalił ;-; Dominika M. XD 12:37 ok ;-; Sara xd 12:37 Dominika M. i znowu gaśnie światło.. 12:37 kto ginie?Xd Sara ''' i jesteśmy razem 12:37 czy osbno xd '''Dominika M. jak bd osobno to bd miała co opisywać w fabule odcxd 12:38 Sara no 12:38 xD ok, idea znajduję z barymem martwą Rani Dominika M. z wazonem! 12:38 ;-; Sara ''' potem jak gópi drzemy mordki RANI NJE ŻYJE 12:38 i biegamy po całym domu xd Rari jakc nas przyłapuje a innej częsci jest Pepe i Max i słyszą nas i biegna ku nam po drodze spotykają kogo? Vengira i Lenę xd '''Dominika M. Vengira i Lene? 12:39 xdd Sara XD 12:39 zią ; 0 Dominika M. zią lolz 12:39 xd Sara xd 12:39 genialne umysły myślą podobnie ;-; Dominika M. Nom ;-;\ 12:40 nie czytaj mi tylko w myślach zią xd Sara i 12:40 xd Pepe nie lubi Vengira i jest nie miła i się przymila do Maxa a Maxowi sieto podoba xd Dominika M. ''' ,mówi mu ,ze śmierdzi 12:40 xd '''Sara xD 12:40 i siępytają co jest ziomy, słyszelismy hałas i wybiegaja na dziedizniec a tam martwa łakom i barym sobie wiszą na balkonie ;-; Dominika M. ''' XDD z uciętymi rąćzkami 12:41 a pod nimi Rani ;-;z wazonem!xd '''Sara xd 12:41 neh albo nie wiem zostawiono nas na balkonie i tamci sobie paczą, paczą i paczą Dominika M. pacżą 12:42 Sara i decydują się wrzasnąc 12:42 xd Dominika M. słyszy to Pimm i Skradacz, którzy... 12:42 Sara się ruchają 12:42 Dominika M. KTÓRZY?;_; 12:42 Sara;-;12:42 Dominika M. XDDDDDD 12:42 Sara XD 12:42 grają w bilard ;-; ? Dominika M. palą joita z marysią a skradacz bawi sie patelnią franka?;-; 12:43 o Sara bo im sięnie chce szukac 12:43 cool kids nie muszą, Fretka i DJ randkują w kuchni i wyjadaja lodówkę Dominika M. oh ;-; więc grają 12:43 Sara xd 12:43 Dominika M. XD to moja fucha ;-; 12:43 WYJADAĆ LODÓWKE XD Sara i jest se Marysia i Franiu i nagle wpada na nich gresiu 12:43 oh xd i andrabot Dominika M. Gresiu daje im bana 12:44 ;-; Sara i .... 12:44 xd i potem spotykaja pepe i resztę Dominika M. na balkonie? 12:44 Sara a pepe i reszta mówia co widzieli 12:44 ' Dominika M'. oh 12:44 Sara już uciekli xd 12:44 a Vengir" Hmmmymhm mam sygnał w telefonie może na szycie wieży będzie większy ;-;?" i idzie na szczyt wieży a tam Rarijakc go spycha Dominika M. no po co się przejmować trupem Łakom, Baryma i Rani 12:45 xd Sara xd 12:45 no po co ;-; ale on na policję ;-; i kilka osób zbiega na dół obczaic vengira czylki ktooo Dominika M. hhh.. 12:46 Sara pepe i jej reszta + bejusek, jagoda, pimm, skradacz, fretka i dj? 12:46 Dominika M. O 12:46 xd Sara k xd 12:46 Dominika M. miałam pisać, ale od tyłu ; 12:47 U*;-; Sara Xd 12:47 nana czo dalej, jest martwy vengir lena się rozpłakuje i wyznaje mu miłosc Dominika M. XD że od dawna chce być jego special girl ;-; 12:47 Sara a wszyscy :O 12:47 xd Dominika M. prócz Vengira, Rani, Łakom i Baryma 12:48 xd Sara nom XD 12:48 Dominika M. ''' To bd mega odcinek 12:48 *-* '''Sara i wszyscy dochodzą do wniosku że winny musi byc ULQ 12:48 nom ;-;! Dominika M. i sie na niego rzucają 12:48 ale sutofia go broni ;-; Sara bo to wszystko układa się w całośc 12:48 WTEDY : O NIE, SUTOFIA JEST Z NIM i ona jest z nim xd idą sobie po lochach i sutofii jest zimno i ulquś ją przytula i paczy jej prosto w łoczka i ją całuje *________* Dominika M. ok ;-; i jest taka romantyczna myzykacza (PROBLEMY Z POMYSŁAMI) Sara My znajdujemy ulqa i go zabijamy! 12:54 XD Dominika M. My czyli ci co żyją zią 12:54 xd Sara xd 12:54 nom oni ;-; Dominika M. o ;-; 12:55 Sara a Sutofia E 12:55 i ona nie wierzy że to Ulq Dominika M. A Max: RUCHALIŚCIE SIE?;-; 12:55 Sara i jest ranek 12:55 ;-; XD wszyscy są pewni że zabili winowajcę i wracaja do domu Sutofia się pakuje i pochlipuje i wtedy przychodzi Rarity Jack Dominika M. nanana, a trupy nadal wiszą <3 12:56 xd Sara nanan xd 12:56 Dominika M. i co mów 12:56 hhh.. O Ma wzrok ,mordercy i krew na rękach Sara nic konkretnego ;-; 12:56 neh Dominika M. to pomidory ;-; 12:56 Sara daj my pomyślec xd 12:56 XD Dominika M. to myśl 12:56 a ja pilota znajde ; o Sara coś mówi, że jest szczęsliwa, że to koniec 12:56 i że nareszcie sutofia jest wolna a Sutofia :skąd wiedziałaś, że ulq na mnie leci :I ? a RJ taki wzroook a Sutofia : TO TY RJ wyciąga pistolet i celuje w plecy sutofii ;-; i wyprowadza ją do lochu 12:58 i tam ją boleśnie gwałci, o xd Dominika M. XD jebany pilot ;-; 12:59 i czo dalejxd Sara Xd 12:59 dobre pytanie Dominika M. widzisz..zadaje dobre pytania 12:59 xd Sara i nagle schodzi tam A i B żeby się ruchac 12:59 xd XD Delta i parabola ;-; Dominika M. A i B...d i p 13:00 albo o ;-; Sara albo nie, MlpSparkle szuka wejscia dla vipów 13:00 xd Dominika M. Ale ja gresiu wpuścić nie chce..a gdy chce ją wywalic..daje jej miejsce ;-; 13:00 nanaa Sara ;-;13:00 xd hmmmm i ona czuje sięprzyjęta i nie wie że jawywalono i szuka tego wejscia i wchodzi do lochu xd Dominika M. i tam wiadomo co zastaje... 13:01 Sara gwaaaaaaaaałt 13:01 Dominika M. '''CAŁĄ SZAFŁĘ WIN ;-; 13:01 '''Sara ;-; 13:01 Dominika M. *'szafke13:01 '''Sara ' XD 13:01 '''Dominika M. xd 13:01 Sara gópek xd 13:02 montra Dominika M. pff montra to klawiatura 13:02 xd Sara ;-;13:02 XD no to widzi gwałt i drze mordkę Dominika M. drze się, ucieka czy też chce ?xd 13:02 Sara XD 13:02 bierze wino i rzuca w RJ? xd Dominika M. A Sutofia: CO WINO MARNUJESZ? ; O 13:03 Sara ;____; 13:03 Dominika M. XD 13:03 Sara i co 13:03 Pani Sparkle ratuje sytuacjexd? Dominika M. Wybawicielka ;-; 13:03 NIE XD''' ' '''Sara' lol ;-; 13:03 XD to jak zią''' ' '''Dominika M'. RJ zamyka ją w pudle 13:04 ;-; Sara ;-; '''13:04 ale ale xd '''Dominika M. i stawia na trasie 13:04 xd Sara my musimy już odc konczyc 13:04 xd za dużo zrobiłyśmy ;-; Dominika M. nje good jest 13:04 xd Sara xd 13:04 Dominika M. no to cofnijmy sie 13:04 Sara cza kończyc 13:04 niech max ją uratuje Dominika M. Bohater 13:05 xd pff Sara o 13:05 zaprowadzi niczego nieświadomoą pepe do piwnicy Dominika M. o wilku mowa czatxd 13:05 Sara '''a tam gwałt na Sudovię 13:05 i rzuci winem i RJ rozjebie sobie łebek '''Dominika M. i kaput c: 13:05 Sara a Sudovia KOCHANIE, WIEDZIAŁAM ŻE MNIE KOCHASZ I TAKIE TAM 13:05 ;-; A Max: taaaa Dominika M. A Max wraca od sąsiaski 13:06 ;-; *sąsiadki xd Sara xd 13:06 ' Dominika M'. i koniec? 13:06 Sara ok, mówi tsaaa i wszyscy się pakują i wyjeżdżają 13:06 i co na koniec xd a Dominika M. yay 13:07 xd Sara Rudego zgniata drabina 13:07 xd Dominika M. tak po prostu 13:07 xd Sara nom 13:07 Xd albo Franek ją spycha na niego jakiś cytat "Parada ma służyć też zabawie. To że nas społeczeństwo nienawidzi, to nie jest wina parad, tylko społeczeństwa, które nie jest otwarte na żadnego rodzaju inność, na zabawę, radość, kolory. W tym pieprzonym kraju wszystko ma być szare i smutne. i nawet geje wykopaliby z parad drag queens i trans. Nie tędy droga. To nie my się mamy dostosować do szarości- to ludzie muszą się otworzyć i zmienić. "